


hello neighbor

by thespacenico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Major Keith, College AU, Getting Together, M/M, Marine Biology major Lance, barista keith, coffee shop AU, number neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: [8:08 PM]: you’re at work at 8 at night? where do you work?[8:08 PM]: why would i tell you thatand don’t say because we’re number neighbors[8:09 PM]: UGHHHi thought we were having a moment[8:09 PM]: over what?? i know nothing about you[8:09 PM]: well let’s change that shall wethe name’s lanceDID YOU REALLY JUST LEAVE ME ON READ





	hello neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> sarah: "klance number neighbor au that is all"  
me: I MUST WRITE IT IMMEDIATELY
> 
> this was inspired by @caelestee on tumblr/twitter/instagram!

**[3:14 AM] **hi number neighbor!!!

[8:05 PM]: _first of all, why did i get a text from a random number at 3 in the morning__  
__and second of all, who is this?_

**[8:05 PM]: ** OMG you actually responded!!  
i’m your number neighbor!

[8:05 PM]:_ … you’re my what. _

**[8:05 PM]: ** your number neighbor dude i’ve said it like 3 times  
our numbers are only one digit apart at the end 

[8:05 PM]: _okay? __  
__is that all you wanted or_

**[8:06 PM]: **nooo i’m trying to start something here!

[8:06 PM]: _you never answered my original question_

**[8:06 PM]: ** oh ****  
you mean why i texted you at 3 am?  
idk i was awake and bored 

[8:06 PM]: _so you only texted me out of boredom? gee, i’m flattered_

**[8:06 PM]: **aw c’mon i didn’t mean it like that

[8:07 PM]: _well it was nice talking to you i guess_

**[8:07 PM]: ** wait!!!  
we’re supposed to be friends :’(

[8:07 PM]: _ just because we happen to have very similar phone numbers? _

**[8:07 PM]: **i mean. you’re still texting me aren’t you

[8:08 PM]: _… so maybe i’m at work right now and it’s slow and this is mildly entertaining. sue me_

**[8:08 PM]: **you’re at work at 8 at night? where do you work?

[8:08 PM]: _why would i tell you that__  
__and don’t say because we’re number neighbors_

**[8:09 PM]: ** UGHHH  
i thought we were having a moment

[8:09 PM]: _over what?? i know nothing about you_

**[8:09 PM]: ** well let’s change that shall we  
the name’s lance  
DID YOU REALLY JUST LEAVE ME ON READ  
now is the part where you tell me your name!!

[8:09 PM]: _to a complete and total stranger???_

**[8:09 PM]: **i’m not a stranger i told you my name!!!!

[8:09 PM]: _don’t you have better things you could be doing right now??_

**[8:09 PM]: **technically i should be studying but it got boring so i’m taking a break

[8:10 PM]:_ studying? _

**[8:10 PM]: ** for an astronomy midterm, yeah  
are you super impressed

[8:10 PM]: _so you’re in college?_

**[8:10 PM]: **if i tell you will you tell me your name?

[8:11 PM]: _ not a chance _

**[8:11 PM]: ** worth a shot  
oh well i’ll tell you anyway  
yes i’m in college  
second year

[8:11 PM]: _huh__  
__what’s your major?_

**[8:12 PM]: **hmmmmm someone’s curious

[8:12 PM]: _ ugh whatever i was just wondering _ _  
_ _ my brother studied astrophysics in college so astronomy was one of his courses _

**[8:12 PM]: **OMGGGG

[8:12 PM]: _??? what??_

**[8:12 PM]: **YOU SHARED!

[8:12 PM]: _oh my god, seriously_

**[8:13 PM]: ** this is groundbreaking  
hang on i gotta screenshot this

[8:13 PM]: _you’re ridiculous. goodbye_

**[8:13 PM]: ** NO WAIT PLEEEASE I’LL STOP  
to answer your question i’m actually a marine biology major  
i just really like space stuff so i’m taking astronomy on the side

[8:14 PM]: _oh__  
__that’s cool i guess_

**[8:14 PM]: ** it’s cool? you guess???  
uh, try AMAZING

[8:14 PM]: _whatever you say, lance_

**[8:14 PM]: ** YOU USED MY NAME  
omg this is a true bonding moment  
alright well now you have to tell me yours  
unless you want to remain “mysterious number neighbor” in my phone for the foreseeable future

[8:15 PM]: _i’m not telling you my name _

**[8:15 PM]: ** well it’s either that or i’m gonna start guessing  
at least tell me what it starts with

[8:15 PM]: _no_

**[8:15 PM]: **alex 

[8:15 PM]: _no_

**[8:15 PM]: **max

[8:15 PM]: _no_

**[8:15 PM]: **cory

[8:15 PM]: _no_

**[8:16 PM]: **jesse

[8:16 PM]: _are you just guessing names that work for both boys and girls_

**[8:16 PM]: **uh. maybe

[8:16 PM]: _may as well give up now_

**[8:16 PM]: ** omg pleeeease  
i just wanna know one tiny thing about you  
that’s all i ask

[8:16 PM]: _… fine._

**[8:17 PM]: **YES

[8:17 PM]: _but i’m only showing you this because i miss him_

**[8:17 PM]: **miss who? your brother?

[8:17 PM]: _IMAGE SENT_

**[8:17 PM]: ** OMGGGGGG  
YOU HAVE A DOG???  
HE’S SO CUUUUUTE AHHHH  
what’s his name??

[8:18 PM]: _his name is kosmo_

**[8:18 PM]: ** ooo i like it  
awwww look at his little face 

[8:18 PM]: _don’t be fooled _  
_ he steals my socks _  
_ and drools everywhere _

**[8:18 PM]: **and yet you miss him

[8:18 PM]: _ugh. yeah i do_

**[8:18 PM]: **how come? won’t you see him tonight?

[8:18 PM]: _no, not until winter break_

**[8:18 PM]: **AHA

[8:19 PM]: _what_

**[8:19 PM]: **SO YOU’RE IN COLLEGE TOO!!

[8:19 PM]: _… you can’t prove that_

**[8:19 PM]: **why else would you have a winter break? 

[8:19 PM]: _who said i have winter break? maybe it’s my brother_

**[8:19 PM]: ** nice try but you said your brother studied astrophysics  
past tense  
as in he is no longer in school 

[8:20 PM]: _maybe i made the whole thing up__  
__i have no brother and i have no dog_

**[8:20 PM]:** i’m offended that you’re this opposed to me knowing anything about you

[8:20 PM]: _god FINE okay _  
_ yes i’m in college too _  
_ second year_

**[8:20 PM]: ** i KNEW it!!!  
what do you study??

[8:20 PM]: _absolutely not i’ve already said enough_

**[8:20 PM]: **accounting 

[8:20 PM]: _please don’t start guessing_

**[8:20 PM]: **agricultural science 

[8:20 PM]: _what_

**[8:20 PM]: **anthropology

[8:20 PM]: _lance_

**[8:21 PM]: **biology

[8:21 PM]: _are you really just going through a catalog right now? _

**[8:21 PM]: **desperate times call for desperate measures, Mysterious Number Neighbor

[8:21 PM]: _why did you capitalize it like that_

**[8:21 PM]: **biochemistry

[8:21 PM]: _FIIINE if i tell you will you promise to leave me alone_

**[8:21 PM]: **no promises :)

[8:21 PM]: _ugh__  
__painting _

**[8:21 PM]: ** wait for real?  
i didn’t even know there was a major for that  
that’s super cool tho

[8:22 PM]: _oh_

**[8:22 PM]: **oh what?

[8:22 PM]: _idk__  
__most people try to give me some sort of speech about how i won’t make enough money with an art degree or whatever _

**[8:22 PM]: ** seriously?  
who cares about the money  
as long as you love what you do that’s payment enough

[8:22 PM]: _that’s… surprisingly insightful_

**[8:22 PM]: **i am very wise

[8:23 PM]: _moment ruined __  
__shouldn’t you get back to studying?_

**[8:23 PM]: ** ugh  
yeah probably

[8:23 PM]: _something tells me you’re still not going to study_

**[8:23 PM]: **that would be correct 

[8:23 PM]: _you’ve been “taking a break” for like twenty minutes now_

**[8:23 PM]: ** yeahhh  
ugh  
okay so maybe i have a tiny confession to make

[8:24 PM]: _ uh oh _

**[8:24 PM]: ** don’t be mean!!  
anyway  
i may have possibly been using our text convo as a reason to stall

[8:24 PM]: _firstly, i’m offended__  
__secondly, stalling for what?_

**[8:24 PM]: ** well you see  
i go to this one coffee shop off campus to study a lot  
and there’s this really cute barista there and i’ve kind of been trying to work up the courage to ask them out  
i was gonna do it tonight but i keep chickening out 

[8:25 PM]: _oh. _  
_well, i can’t really help you there_  
_i’m not exactly an expert in the girl department _  
_or the dating department, in general_

**[8:25 PM]: **i figured

[8:25 PM]: _ alright that was just rude _

**[8:25 PM]: ** WAIT I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT HDSHFSK  
i mean  
considering the gay pride flag hanging on your wall in the picture you sent me of kosmo  
and the boxer briefs sticking out of your drawer in the background

[8:25 PM]: _… would you believe me if i said they’re my brother’s_

**[8:26 PM]: **nope

[8:26 PM]: _ugh. goodbye forever_

**[8:26 PM]: **nooo dude please c’mon i need some moral support

[8:26 PM]: _i already told you i can’t really help you__  
__and you agreed with me_

**[8:26 PM]: **i’m nervouuus

[8:26 PM]: _then go get it over with__  
__just. ask her out_

**[8:26 PM]: **who said it’s a her?

[8:26 PM]: _what?__  
__oh_

**[8:27 PM]: **not that i would be opposed if it was

[8:27 PM]: _is this your really weird way of coming out to me over text _

**[8:27 PM]: ** yeah lol i’m bi  
seeee look at us bonding!!!  
anywayyyy HE is super cute and i’ve been like dying to ask him out

[8:27 PM]: _ again _ _  
_ _ just do it _

**[8:27 PM]: ** i have to ask  
have you ever asked anyone out  
and if so is this really the pep talk you’ve been giving yourself and does it work

[8:27 PM]: _…__  
__i thought we were “friends” why do you keep attacking me_

**[8:28 PM]: ** it sounds like i should be the one giving you advice  
any cute guys you have your eye on 👀

[8:28 PM]: _don’t change the subject_

**[8:28 PM]: ** that’s a yes  
omg give me the deets

[8:28 PM]: _there are no deets to give_

**[8:28 PM]: **oh come on some random stranger is giving you the chance to gush about your crush and you’re not gonna take it?

[8:28 PM]: _so you admit that you’re a stranger_

**[8:28 PM]: **don’t change the subject!!

[8:28 PM]: _??? i literally said that two minutes ago_

**[8:29 PM]: ** 👀  
👀👀👀

[8:29 PM]: _oh my god stop_  
_UGHHH fine_  
_there MIGHT be this one cute guy_  
_and MAYBE i wouldn’t mind if he were to ask for my number_

**[8:29 PM]: **OMG CUUUUTE tell me everything 

[8:29 PM]: _and let you stall even more? _

**[8:29 PM]: ** yes obviously  
what’s he like

[8:29 PM]: _i don’t know?? it’s not like i know anything about him other than his coffee order_

**[8:29 PM]: ** his coffee order you say  
omg  
do you work at a coffee shop???

[8:30 PM]: _uh_  
_no _  
_did i say coffee order_  
_i meant. not that_

**[8:30 PM]: ** are you this bad of a liar in real life  
omg we’re both at coffee shops right now it’s a sign

[8:30 PM]: _a sign. sure _

**[8:30 PM]: ** ANYWAY BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND  
is he tall? dreamy? effortlessly charming? 

[8:30 PM]: _… are you just describing yourself right now_

**[8:30 PM]: **awww you think i’m dreamy? 

[8:30 PM]: _i didn’t say your self-description was accurate _

**[8:30 PM]: **meannnn

[8:30 PM]: _ugh the worst thing about it is yes__  
__he’s all of those things_

**[8:31 PM]: **aw you’re in loooove

[8:31 PM]: _i’m not in love oh my god i hardly know him__  
__he probably doesn’t even know my name_

**[8:31 PM]: ** are you sure? don’t you have like a name tag? **  
**do you know HIS name?

[8:31 PM]: _ maybe _

**[8:31 PM]: **uhhh hello share

[8:31 PM]: _… it’s taylor _

**[8:31 PM]: ** oh??  
that’s funny

[8:31 PM]: _why is that funny_

**[8:31 PM]: ** no reason  
have you ever thought about asking taylor for his number instead? 

[8:32 PM]: _i guess _  
_i’m just worried it would go really badly_  
_i’d hate to make him uncomfortable _  
_he comes here a lot and i wouldn’t want him to feel like he has to avoid coming back_

**[8:32 PM]: ** that’s actually really sweet  
i mean you never know  
has he ever seemed to show any interest? 

[8:32 PM]: _our hands brushed once_

**[8:33 PM]: **would you be mad if i said that i laughed

[8:33 PM]: _yes_

**[8:33 PM]: **what if we make a deal? 

[8:33 PM]: _ what kind of deal _

**[8:33 PM]: **i’ll ask out my barista if you ask out your regular 

[8:33 PM]: _ughhh i don’t know lance_

**[8:33 PM]: **come on worst case scenario is we both get rejected and then we have each other to mourn over our rejections with 

[8:34 PM]: _idk if i can do it__  
__plus he already ordered so it would be weird if i went up to him_

**[8:34 PM]: **so he’s there right now? 

[8:34 PM]: _yeah _  
_but he’s been smiling and laughing at his phone for like the past half hour so i’m kind of paranoid he already has a girlfriend_  
_or boyfriend_  
_whatever_

**[8:34 PM]: ** idk man people smile and laugh at their phones all the time for different reasons  
maybe he’s looking at memes  
or texting his number neighbor

[8:35 PM]: _i guess you could be right _

**[8:35 PM]: **i always am

[8:35 PM]: _wow very modest aren’t you _

**[8:35 PM]: ** yes  
ok i think i’m gonna go for it  
wish me luck  
NEVER MIND WE MADE EYE CONTACT AND I PANICKED 

[8:35 PM]: _UGH ME TOO _

**[8:35 PM]: ** WAIT REALLY DFJFJDSK  
wow we really are both disasters huh 

[8:36 PM]: _it’s not even my fault__  
__like how can anyone look that good in just a plain blue T-shirt and jeans _

**[8:36 PM]: ** wh  
wait is that what he’s wearing

[8:36 PM]: _yes obviously that’s what he’s wearing_

**[8:36 PM]: ** ok this might be a really weird question  
but  
does taylor’s coffee order happen to be a small latte with an extra shot and a bunch of cinnamon mixed in

[8:36 PM]: _……. _  
_ok _  
_how could you possibly know that_

Lance’s head snaps up from his phone to look toward the front counter of the shop, his eyes immediately falling on the barista—Keith—who’s frowning down at his phone screen from where he’s leaning back against the counter. 

“No way,” Lance mutters to himself, glancing back and forth between Keith and the text conversation still open on his phone. He ducks his head a little when Keith looks up momentarily, gaze sweeping across the shop before returning to his screen. “You’ve gotta be kidding.” 

**[8:37 PM]: ** ok don’t freak out but like  
do you work at Café Altea? 

[8:37 PM]: _um???_

**[8:37 PM]: **and is this keith???

They look up from their phones at the same moment. And this time when their eyes meet, they’ve both put enough of the pieces together that they don’t look away. Even so, Keith still looks infinitely confused, so Lance fires another quick message and watches as Keith glances back down at his phone.

**[8:37 PM]: **you think i’m cute???

Keith slaps a hand over his face and Lance barely manages to stifle a laugh, already pushing back his chair and standing. By the time he makes it up to the counter, Keith still hasn’t looked back up, so he clears his throat. Keith peeks out from underneath his hand, and his cheeks are so adorably red that Lance can’t help but grin, propping his elbows against the counter and leaning forward. 

“Hi there.” 

“Hi,” Keith croaks. 

“So, I would totally ask for your number, but…” Keith’s eyes flick down as Lance slides his phone toward him, biting down on his bottom lip so his smile doesn’t get any bigger. “I kind of already have it.”

Keith’s face disappears again behind his hand. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” 

“To be fair, I feel like this is actually the best case scenario in this situation.” 

“If by best case scenario you mean totally and utterly mortifying, then you’re absolutely right,” Keith answers, voice muffled. 

Lance laughs, flipping his phone over and sliding it back. “I already told you, I always am.” 

Keith groans, finally peeling his hand away from his face. “I thought you said your name is Lance.” 

“It is.” 

“Then why—but you always say Taylor whenever we ask for your name!” 

“It’s an inside joke,” Lance explains, sounding a little breathless from smiling and laughing so much. “It started with a couple of my friends and it just sort of stuck.” 

Keith stares at him. “You’re kidding.” 

“I’m not.” 

Keith lets out a breath and glances away, cheeks still dusted pink but the corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile. “Well, now I just feel stupid.” 

“My fault,” Lance admits with a chuckle, standing a little straighter. “But now that we’re here…” His heart flutters a little when Keith looks back at him, chewing on his lip and his expression so adorably hopeful that Lance couldn’t hold back his smile even if he wanted to. “I know the circumstances are a little strange, but I think I’d be pretty disappointed in myself if I didn’t take the chance to finally ask you out.” 

“Oh. Well—“ Keith’s cheeks flush a shade deeper and he clears his throat, gaze flicking sideways. “Um, I get off at nine, and then I have to help close up shop, but… I have a couple of midterms I need to be studying for. And I know you said you were studying earlier, so maybe—I mean, if you wanted, we could, like. You know. Study together, or something?” He grimaces when he looks back up to see Lance grinning at him full force. “I told you I’m not good at this.” 

“It’s a date then,” Lance says cheerfully, drumming his hands against the counter and pulling back to stand at his full height. “I’ll meet you outside whenever you’re done.” 

Keith smiles, and then Lance turns and heads back in the direction of the table where he left his things. He makes it maybe five minutes before he texts Keith again. 

**[8:43 PM]: **how does it feel to know you’re the reason i was smiling and laughing at my phone for like half an hour? 

He glances up in time to see Keith read the text, and turn away to hide his smile. 

[8:43 PM]: _worst number neighbor ever_

**[8:43 PM]: **and yet 

[8:43 PM]: _ugh. __  
__and yet_

**[8:44 PM]: ** :)  
see you soon, barista boy

[8:44 PM]: _please don’t start calling me that___  
_… see you soon lance_  
_:)_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.thespacenico.tumblr.com)!  
[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thespacenico/)!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/thespacenico)!  



End file.
